


My Dearest Friend,

by hugharekillianmelou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: Bennett Westley receives a journal upon her entry to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This is a selection of important events and meetings during her time there.Thank you Vannah for letting me use Maisie, Celestine, Aurelius, Everard, Alena, Kippi, and Sirena
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. 1989. The Acceptance Letter

Dearest Diary,

I've just received you today, due to my acceptance at the one and only-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I've been advised to use you as a way to keep track of things while in attendance.

[ _A large, tawny owl flew threw the window of the homely cottage at the side of the lake. Bennett Westley looked up from her book as it landed gracefully in front of her._

_"Oh" she marked her spot with shaky hands, and reached out for the letter in its beak addressed to her._

_"Thank you" she smiled graciously at it, scratching behind its ear. The owl gave a pleasant hoot, before taking its leave._

_"Wait, I haven't given you a treat" she chuckled, but it had already flown off._

_Bennett looked down at the letter, and turned it over. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were printed in crisp letters above a burgundy wax seal, emblazoned with the famous crest of the four houses. With care, she unsealed the wax and lifted the letter flap to reveal a folded piece of parchment._ ]

Mum and dad were very pleased with me, even held a small celebration. We feasted on sweet cakes and puddings, pastries and fruit; Mum even made me my favorite tea to go along with it.

In a few days time, we are to visit Diagon Alley for a few school supplies. I am most excited to receive my wand, and father said I would be able to get a new book to bring along for the train ride. We all managed to convince little Elizabeth to go by promising her ice cream-she was all smiles after that.

Well, I've got to be off, but I shall write again soon, diary.

Sincerely,

Bennett Westley


	2. 1989. Maisie & Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennett meets a lovely new girl during her time in Diagon Alley   
> (Mam-mom, tad-dad)

Dearest Diary,

Today, I believe I met the most wonderful girl ever. She's adorably clumsy, and smells like vanilla. I think we shall be the best of friends, I just know it. I will bring her a tin of tea for happiness when I see her next-yes, I will ask mammy if she can help me pick the right herbs for it.

Along with that-I've got myself a new wand! It's rather beautiful-dark, smooth, and fills me with the most magical warmth when I hold it. It was like some divine light fell upon the room when I first grasped it. Golden hues caressed the tops of our heads and there was the most calming and gentle breeze that flittered around us.

Diagon Alley felt different this year-it was like there was a soft buzzing beneath our feet that encouraged a bounce in my step. Even little Elizabeth was delighted-running around the shops with an extra wide grin adorning her face-hands outstretched as if she could grasp the feeling in the air. It was truly a marvelous sight to encounter. I do enjoy when little Lizzie is filled with reckless abandon and joy.

Well, I should be sleeping soon, I've got a big day of reading tomorrow.

All the best,

Bennett Westley


	3. 1989. The Train & Sorting Ceremony/Quick Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennett takes the train to hogwarts and gets sorted

Dearest Diary,

Today was quite something, so much happened all at once. I would like to let you know that I have been placed into Ravenclaw-Maisie wasn't the happiest about it, but I'm sure we will be able to convene as often as we'd please.

We arrived at the platform early, mam fussing and tad in his disguise he needs for public (long story short-he's wanted for divulging secret information from the ministry). Little Elizabeth wouldn't let go of my hand, mam had to nearly drag her away as I got on the train.

_[Bennett stepped into an empty compartment, and placed her things in the overhead rack. She pulled out a book and opened it, tucking herself next to the window, knees supporting her book, and started to read_.

_Not much later, the door slid open, and a familiar face beamed at her._

_"BENNETT!" Bennett startled and dropped her book_.

_"Oh, hello Maisie" she beamed at the girl, who shut the door behind her and sat in the opposite seat._

_"You've already got your robes on?" Maisie shouldered her bag off, stretching out_.

_"Just seemed easier." Bennett shrugged, picking up her book and setting it beside her._

_"I interrupted your reading, didn't I?"_

_"I read all the time, you're alright"_

_Maisie smiled and kicked her legs distractedly, her feet barely touching the floor, laces dragging against the carpet._

"Yo _ur shoes are untied." Maisie looked down quizzically, and stretched her legs in front of her, observing her shoes._

_"It appears they are" she shrugged, and let them down, the metal of the laces sounding against the seat. She hummed for a moment, before squinting at Bennett's book._

_"Whatcha reading?"]_

We were soon kicked out and spent the longest hour trying to find a room-but to no avail. We did meet quite some interesting characters on our way, though. The most boisterous compartment we ran into contained two ginger twins, a tiny blond, and a smiling boy with lovely locs.

Oh! Maisie has the most interesting habit of not tying her shoelaces...she says it makes her feel more free. I'm not sure I understand the sentiment, but I can appreciate it.

We were greeted by the most joyous, giant of a man when we hopped off the platform. He had a loud, booming voice that could most likely be heard for miles, and a step that would take ten of mine to compete with. He led us to the most breathtaking sight-it reminded me of some of my favorite books of medieval warriors and magic-

Imagine this-a castle, towering high above the land, clouds just grazing the tops of its spires, lit only by a handful of floating lights and the gracious glow of the moon. Across the lake, where we stood, a dozen or so little boats with lanterns perched themselves along the shore.

Maisie and I were accompanied by two other girls-both lovely-in the short interaction we had.

We met the most severe looking woman at the front with a thick Scottish brogue.

She led us through winding hallways with talking portraits that seemed to go on forever until we entered the most marvelous room I believe I've ever seen.

The ceiling appeared as the night sky outside, stars twinkling, clouds half covering the moon. Hundreds of floating candles lit the room, floating high above our heads. Mam and tad had some like these we'd light on special occasions, but I'd never seen so many in one space.

Four long tables rested perpendicular to the teacher's table, which stood tall against the back.

We were to be sorted by a talking hat! Can you imagine? I have seen a great many of hats in my short eleven years, but none have come close to the enchantment that was this glorious thing. It sang as well, and rather a lovely tune-talking about how we must face our fears and be good together-George says it changes yearly. I wonder what next year's will be...

It took a while for my name to be called, but the twins kept me company. They really were very sweet, especially George-he really has some of the kindest eyes I've ever seen, and such a gentle smile.

I was filled with a great sense of warmth as the Ravenclaw table burst into joyous cheer, as they'd done with those who'd been sorted before me.

It was unfortunate I wasn't in a house with dear Maisie, but as I've said before, I think we will manage.

Oh diary, I don't think I've ever had a grander meal than I had this night-silver platters overflowing with food and chalices that never emptied-it was a dream. The tea is nearly as good as mam's, but I shan't believe anything will ever be better, I am glad Ive brought along a few of her tea tins.

After dinner, we were shown up to our dorms, and had to answer a silly little riddle to get into the common room, which, is right next to the library-I do believe I shall have great fun.

I got to meet my dorm mates tonight-Marigold Ashcombe, Meadow Plimmswood, and Tara Fairchild-have you ever heard such lovely, whimsical names?

Well, I am off to bed-a new day awaits tomorrow and I should be well rested.

Sincerely,

Bennett Westley

Dearest Diary,

I believe it is nearly two and dear Meadow has yet to get some rest. I was worried, so I made her some tea, I really hope that settles her, I would like to get some sleep before morning comes.

Sincerely,

Bennett Westley


End file.
